Dreams of Deceit
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Itachi and Kisame take in a new member of the Akatsuki named Damasu Yume. Revenge is her only dream, and it's what she's gonna get. No matter what the cost. If you don't like raunchy, don't read this. ItachiXOC
1. New Member to the Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the Naruto characters, only Damasu Yume. 'Kay? 'Kay! On with the show!  
Note: This takes place when Itachi is 18, but in an alternate story. There is no Uzimaki Naruto, or Haruno Sakura, and they don't fight with the Hidden Leaf Village, and they're not after the animal spirits. It's my own little story, so if some things don't match up to you, bite me cuz they're not supposed to. And as it says in the beginning, if you don't like raunchy, you're in the wrong spot. I'm giving proper warning. This story is going in a different direction then when I started writing it two-three years ago. I don't remember. Alright? No flaming for sex scenes. Hell, it's how I learned about sex 5 years ago. +looks around+ And just to forewarn you, I haven't really been keeping up-to-date with Naruto since Narutards have been created, so if I'm off on little details... well oh well. I'll look it up again on a later date.  
**

**Chapter 1  
New member to the Akatsuki**

The members of the organization Akatsuki gathered in a clearing deep in the woods, quietly as they could. One of them carried a girl not in the cloak that said she was a member.

When they got to the clearing, the girl was told to create her shield of the trade, one that would keep their actions from the sight and hearing of the members of ANBU who were trying to hunt them down.

Tired and nearly drained of chakra, she sat on the ground with her legs to the side of her and weakly made the sign of the horse, tiger, dragon, and monkey. "Silent Sight Shield Maximum."

A wave of energy passed over them all and created a dome. One of the members sent a blast of his energy up, and it disintegrated against the shield's strength. Satisfied, he motioned for them all to take a seat on the ground. "Members of the Akatsuki, it's been a long time since we've met in person, is it not?"

"Yes it is, yeah," one of them said. "Very long, yeah. Please Leader, tell us the reason, yeah."

"We have a new outlaw wishing to join our ranks. She has proven herself worthy on many different levels, as the rest of you have, and is a very powerful asset as well." He motioned for her to stand, which she did on very weak legs. "Like a fellow member, we all know who," the man said, jerking his head towards one of two men sitting away from the others, "this one is only a child, only seventeen years old. She may not have as much talents as our Uchiha Itachi, but she is far more talented in abilities than then rest of us. Including you, Sasori." The man now pointed at another member, who was hunched over and sputters of protest were showing clearly that he was getting annoyed.

"But what can a child like that," he pointed at the girl's swaying form, "be useful to us? She's clearly no master of controlling her chakra, otherwise she'd be able to stand up straight."

"Shut up."

Sasori glared at the girl with his almost puppet-like eyes. "What did you say to me?"

The girl stopped swaying and glared right back, with eyes of cold blue and void of pupils. "I said, shut up. You know nothing of me. I can control my chakra as well as any ninja. You just don't know how much chakra is needed for what I can do. Unless you want to die by my hands, shut up." She drew out a katana with a 4-foot blade and an emerald hilt. A blue current of energy wrapped around the blade, sparking and pulsating.

The first man put a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough, you're too weak."

The girl put away the blade and fell to her knees and sat again. This time, her head fell forward, letting her silver hair cover her face.

"Who would like to take her and teach her the ways of an Akatsuki member?"

No one spoke for a second, before the two men in the corner stood up. The shorter one spoke up. "We, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, will take her. She has proven herself to us."

"Very well." The first man put a cloak of the Akatsuki organization around her shoulders. "You all stand witness. From this day forward, this one, known as Damasu Yume, is a member of the Akatsuki organization."


	2. The New Yume

**Disclaimer. I still only own Yume. And I'm not putting up any more disclaimers because they get so annoying and they're in every story. You get the picture, okay?**

**Chapter 2  
The New Yume**

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing a sweet little song when Yume began to stir in the little hut where she had been staying in for the past month while working with the man from last night, showing that she could be useful enough. Nothing could stop her from finding the man that destroyed her future; the man with the scar over his left eye.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a big yawn. She sat cross-legged on the bed and stared out the window. "There's no turning back now, Yume. You've made it this far." She turned the ring on her left hand's ring finger that held the symbol for gray on it around absent-mindedly. A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Come in!"

The door opened and the man called Kisame came in. "Ohayo!" he said, a little too happy for what had to have been six in the morning. "Itachi-san told me to inform you that we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"What?! Minutes?!" She leapt up and pushed Kisame out. "Out, out, out!"

"I'm going, I'm going! You don't have to push." He closed the door behind him and Yume set to work in getting dressed.

She put on the pants, but looked over the rest of what was given to her. "I don't think so." She put on a mesh shirt with nothing underneath it and quickly put on the cloak, finding it to actually be in a woman's size and not loose in places it shouldn't be. She put on her platform heeled sandals that had a piece of white cloth that held them on. She tied on her sword sheath and made sure there were no smudges on the flawless blade. Lastly, she put on her head protector. It had the symbol of the Hidden Sound village with a scar running through it. She tied back the long length of silver hair and kept it in the cloak. She messed up the rest that was short into random spikes. She grabbed the hat she was also given and left the hut, meeting up with the people she would be spending a lot of time with for awhile.

"Ohayo Kisame-kun, ohayo Ita-" was all she got in before tripping over a random pebble… as usual. "God damn it," she said into the dirt before getting up.

The two boys were looking her over with sweatdrops. 'And she's supposed to be useful?' Itachi thought while shaking his head.

"I know, I know, I'm a bit clumsy at times," Yume tried to explain, and then paused, "okay, most of the time," she added, throwing her hands up in frustration, "but I don't want that to get in the way."

"It won't. We're all clumsy in a way," Kisame said in reassurance. "I get carried away sometimes and kill when it's not necessary. Itachi-san here- OW! What was that for?" He rubbed a new sore spot from where a blow was delivered on his arm.

"Ursai. Yokozu," he said, and turned around.

Grumbling and still rubbing his arm, Kisame followed.

Yume giggled quietly behind her hand. 'This might prove interesting,' she thought to herself (well duh, who else would you think to in your head? A beaver?). She looked back at the hut. 'Kisame-kun seems like a fun person to hang around with, but Itachi-san… there's something about him I just can't put my finger on… Come to think of it, when have I ever been able to put my finger on something like a mood? …Oh crap, I'm rambling in my head again.'

"Yume, are you coming with us or not? We could just as easily leave you here," Itachi yelled in the distance

Slamming back to Earth, she turned around. "I'm coming dammit!" She ran after the other two without tripping this time.


	3. Information Wrongly Gained

**Dreams of Deceit  
Chapter 3  
Information Wrongly Gained**

After traveling for the rest of the day and passing through a few villages, Yume had learned a lot about her fellow Akatsuki members.

"So Sasori is the guy I threatened, huh? He didn't seem so powerful to me. More like a big blob."

Kisame snorted. "He's pretty powerful in his own way. He's mostly a puppet, which is tough to penetrate with a sword. Only super-human strength could get to him. He wears the Boar ring for our summonings. He's Deidara's master."

"Who's Deidara?"

"He's the one that kept saying 'yeah' every time he spoke. He sometimes can get very annoying if he's talking for awhile. Even Itachi can't stand him after awhile."

"No, I can't," Itachi said. "I only tolerate him because we need his abilities. He can form anything from clay and make it come to life. If I would start something, I would end up killing him. He needs to hold the blue/green ring."

"So who was that guy who looked like he had a Venus fly trap for a head?"

"That's Zetsu. He can sink into the ground or any other substance and gather information for us. He's our spy. He's an okay person, just don't piss him off. Really, don't piss anyone off. He has the sphere ring, and he keeps it on his left thumb."

"Wow, there's some interesting people in Akatsuki. You haven't told me about yourselves. I only know your names."

"Well, I'm from the Hidden Mist village, before I joined Akatsuki. Not an easy task, I'm sure you know. I hold on to the South ring. Let's see, my sword here is made of shark skin that eats chakra, and I use water based attacks." He looked over at Itachi. "Would you like to give a bit of information on who you are, Mr. Silence?"

"Not really, but I suppose it's fair," Itachi said. "I'm from the Hidden Leaf village, Uchiha clan. I hold the red ring, and I use genjutsu with my sharingan."

Yume waited for more, but none came. "That's all? You seem like someone with a story."

"You assume too much."

Silence fell upon the trio as the sun continued to set and a full moon was coming out in its place.

"Should we stop for tonight?" Kisame asked, pointing toward the woods. "There's a stream close by, so we'll be able to get some water."

They started to make a fire, but Yume noticed something. "Wait, we're not gonna need to rub sticks together, are we? That never works!"

"Let Itachi do the honors of lighting it," Kisame said as he stretched out.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu," Itachi said after making a few signs and blew a small puff of fire onto the wood.

"Wow," Yume said. "Sugoi, Itachi-san."

Kisame muttered something and they realized he was soon asleep.

There was a few moments of silence as the two remaining stared at the fire.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back eventually," Yume said and got up, walking into the woods and out of sight.

Itachi continued to stare at the fire, remembering when his father had taught him the jutsu.

"'Remember the signs Itachi, and say 'Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!'"

Itachi then got up and started to undo his cloak. He hung it up on the tree nearest to him and then did the same thing with his shirt. 'It has been a few days since the last bath… Might as well.' He removed the forehead protector and let his hair loose from the tie. He then started walking to the stream.

Sighing, he put his arm against the tree in front of him next to the stream. "How boring. Kisame's asleep and Yume's off on her own. Oh well, I guess…"

He was cut off by a splash nearby.

He looked at the stream seriously. "Who's…" his eyes widened, "there…?"

In his line of vision, was Yume in the stream, scrubbing out her hair. 'Yume?'

He pressed himself against the tree. 'Ah shit. Maybe if I slide out of here before she realizes-"

"I'll kill you Kage," he heard Yume say softly.

He glanced back at her to see tears in her eyes. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and revealed a big scar on her back, like an old sword wound.

"You'd better watch your ass, Damasu Kage. I've achieved a rank among the Akatsuki. What do you have? I'm ready to avenge my family… our family. And get revenge for this scar."

Itachi looked closer.

"I'm ready for you… Brother."

Itachi decided that he'd take a bath later when she was asleep as well, and keep his mouth shut about what he had heard. He crept back to were Kisame was still sleeping, now muttering something about squid on a stick, and put his clothes back on in the proper places. As he did, his thoughts traveled to the sight he had just seen. How long had it been since he last saw a woman like that, let alone touch one. 'Far too long, but it'd cause trouble if I staved my cravings with her. Best to go hunting for female skin elsewhere where they can't remember me.'


	4. Three Weeks Later

**Chapter four  
Three weeks later  
Note: This has three intense graphic scenes. Yes, three in one chapter. If you do not like such things, I suggest go look for a humor fic. Now that you've been forewarned, you can't flame me for posting this. You all wanted an update so bad, I'm giving you one. v.v I need to stop reading raunchy romance books.**

"Oi, Itachi, what's keeping you?" Yume stated, far ahead with Kisame.

His thoughts had been traveling back to their first night out, and it had made him fall behind. Three weeks of torturing himself with the image of Yume in the stream had tormented him. It was only through sheer will-power he hadn't taken her in her sleep. Even he had his morals, but they were on the verge of being broken. It didn't help that last night he saw her bathe again. This time, instead of walking away, he sat and watched in awe that beneath her cloak lay a perfect body, sullied only by the sword wound in her back.

Shaking off the image, he quickened his pace and caught up with them. He still refused to give in to his deeper carnal needs.

"Where exactly do you keep leading us to, Yume?" Kisame asked.

"I was hoping you'd eventually ask, Onii-san. There's something I need to do. Revenge, to give it a word."

"Revenge? On who?"

"My brother. He killed our family. Our parents and our two sisters. I had been away on a mission, but came home to him sitting on the foyer, covered in blood and grinning. I ran past him into the house, and before I knew it, he stabbed me from behind, but it wasn't a killing blow, obviously. He said nothing and just left the carnage and me on the floor with a sword sticking out of my back. It was hours before I was found. I don't know exactly where he would be now, but that is why I joined Akatsuki. I want Kage dead."

"Damasu Kage?"

Yume nodded.

"He's with ANBU, last time I checked. One of the elite members. He probably wanted no ties for a history search to pick him up as one from the Hidden Sound. They don't have the best rep in ANBU, considering Orochimaru created the village and he's one of the most wanted, along with us."

"But there are still some members of ANBU who are from there, aren't there?"

"Rouges, yes I believe so."

"And isn't that what we are, rouges?"

"Yes."

"So I am the same as my brother?"

"Never," Itachi said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe you'd kill your family. Only people who want no trace of their past will do something like that."

"You sound like you know a thing or two about that."

"I might."

"You are the master at being vague, aren't you?"

"Yes he is," Kisame answered, "and it gets annoying after awhile."

It was then a sign appeared in front of them, holding the words "Hot Springs Inn" with an arrow pointing to the left road.

"Oooh, let's go there for the night," Yume said. "It'd be a really nice change."

Itachi noticed there were no specifics under the description, meaning it didn't have separated pools. He'd just have to control himself even more. Great. "Alright."

"Yosh!" Kisame exclaimed, high-fiving Yume. "We get a nice place to stay for the night!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

It didn't take long before they found it. At the Inn, the door opened with a bell signaling new guests. The Innkeeper looked up from his book. "Welcome. How many nights do you wish to stay?" He backed away from them as he realized who they were. "I-I know you three."

Itachi used the Sharingan on him and he slumped against the wall.

"You really know how to make friends," Yume said and stepped over the man, placing a few coins on the desk and helping herself to two room keys. She tossed one of the keys to Kisame who caught it easily. "Well, see you two boyos in awhile. She moved her fingers in a semi-formal goodbye and walked through one of the doors closest to them.

"Wait Yume," Kisame said.

"M'yes?"

"Why only one key for us?"

"I wonder……" She put a finger to her lip, pulling a fake look of thought. "Maybe because of the fact I don't want to need to use the bathroom in the morning and seeing one of you coming out of the shower with no towel around your waist as you have done on a few occasions, Kisame."

"I apologized for those two times! Two!"

"And also," Yume continued, "a lady should never share a room with a man unless it is her boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. Since neither of you are any of the listed, you two can share a room. There's two beds. Should be anyway. 'Night." She closed the door and took her shoes off on the landing and collapsing onto the nearest bed, shoving a pillow into her face. "Ah, fluffiness. I've missed you."

She didn't even bother taking off her cloak or head protector and fell asleep for a short nap.

In the room next door, Itachi sat on the windowsill, staring down at the people going by under them, silent as usual.

"Oi, Itachi," Kisame said. "What are you thinking?"

Itachi bent his neck down and closed his eyes, allowing the sharingan to release while they were closed. He thought back to two years ago, when he had tested his caliber. Maybe he had gone a bit far in showing the whole thing to his brother. But then, Itachi chuckled to himself at the thought, it was a necessary action.

'Foolish brother… if you want to kill me… then hate, spite… and survive pathetically. …Run and run… and cling desperately to life.'

Itachi opened his eyes again, making the sharingan active. "Nothing important."

Kisame grinned and laid back with his arms behind his head. "Yeah, ok. Keep telling yourself that."

Once the sun was far enough behind the buildings, Itachi sighed and got up. 'Might as well get some use out of the pools.' Kisame was well far gone in sleep, snoring lightly and gnawing on his pillow, muttering something about marshmallows. Itachi took the key down to the changing room and found the right locker he could put his things in while he soaked in the springs. Getting undressed, he took a towel and wrapped it around himself. He took the hair tie out and shoved that and his clothes into the locker. He walked out to the misty pools and noticed no one seemed to be there. He slipped in and sighed in bliss as his skin thanked him for the warm water. Just as he put the towel on the edge, a head emerged from the pool on the other side. The head had silver hair he had seen only a few hours ago. "Yume?"

Yume turned to see Itachi there. Blushing she crossed her arms over her chest and dipped a bit lower into the pool. "Didn't think you'd come, so I decided on taking a dip myself. Onii-san isn't with you, is he?"

He felt a twinge of jealousy, but swallowed it. He knew Kisame had grown to be like a big brother to her, hence why she called him Onii-san. "No, he was sleeping when I left."

"Alright." She moved her arms away and leaned on the rocks behind her, inadvertently showing the tops of her breasts.

He tried thinking of any nasty thing he could, from frogs down to wart-ridden witches, but nothing got rid of what he desperately tried to keep down.

"So what are you doing down here?"

"Same reason you are," he said, trying to make it sound normal through slightly gritted teeth. He tried to avoid looking at her, but it didn't work. She took it upon herself to move and sit next to him. Her scent threatened to overtake him as he looked at her through the mist. He swallowed. Hard. "S-so, revenge, huh?" Stuttering? Since when did he stutter?

She nodded, looking down at the water. "I've been looking for three years, and no luck. This past year I've been training to join your ranks, and I've succeeded. I hope I'm not burdening you with my journey."

"You're not, don't worry. Without something to do, we'd just be wandering. Believe me on that one." He looked away from her as he felt that strong urge again.

"Itachi, you keep looking away. Why is that?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

She stood in front of him and made him look at her.

He felt an urge of panic. "Don't look into my eyes." He screwed them shut.

"Why?"

"I don't want to hypnotize you. I do that when I'm close to the edge. I have no control of the Sharingan."

"Close to the edge? Am I annoying you?"

He heard the disappointment in her voice. He released the Sharingan and opened his eyes. "Never."

"I didn't know you had brown eyes."

"There's things not a lot of people know about me."

She stared at him, making it even harder to keep his lower body down.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering what you'd look like with your hair completely soaked." Without warning, she grabbed his shoulders and dunked him under the water.

He came back up to the surface to hear her laughing. He then saw something he hadn't before. A slight sparkle in her pupil-less blue eyes. He had made her happy, and for some reason, that made him happy as well. He went under and flipped his hair out of his face before surfacing again. "Happy?"

"Yep. It shows you're not Mr. Serious all the time."

He noticed she was standing now, not slouched, and it left so little to the imagination up top. He wasn't close to the edge anymore, he was on that edge, a small half-step away from completely losing it. He groaned in what he thought was his head, but it was out loud instead.

She looked at him seriously. "Is something wrong?" She moved closer to him and he inhaled her scent again.

"Yes, to be truthful." He couldn't stand it anymore. Between looking at her wet and naked body and her scent, and the fact she was so close that he didn't even have to reach out to touch her, he was loosing control fast. "Yume, don't think bad about me for what I'm about to do." Before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his and it was all he could do to keep from groaning at the taste. It had been so long…

He deepened the kiss and turned them around so she was pinned between his body and the rocks. She stirred, but didn't struggle as he had expected her to do. Instead, she reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair, and kissed him passionately back. All it would take would be a single touch, he was that far gone. Any other woman he had gone to bed with never excited him this much. With her other hand she reached up to cup his face. Her touch was so soft. He couldn't take it anymore. Without asking if it was alright, he moved her legs apart and drove himself inside.

She moved back then. "Itachi, no, don't do that."

He couldn't help it, he wanted to stop, he didn't want to hurt her, but his body wouldn't comply. "Yume, I'm so sorry." He continued pumping in and out, faster and faster, while she kept begging him to stop. Eventually, he pulled out and finished off, not letting any of his seed stay inside.

Yume had tears on her face. "Why didn't you stop?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't. I tried so hard, but it's been so long, my body refused. You drove me over the edge, Yume, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry."

"What if I had really struggled, Itachi? You would've been raping me if I hadn't let you do what you just did."

That hit him harder than anything. "I know, that's why I said don't think bad about me. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"It's called a hand and a tissue. Try it more often."

"Don't you think I do? I did just yesterday and it felt no where near as good as sex with you just was. I don't know how you feel, but I think I can control myself now. I'm sorry I didn't ask if it was OK, but I was so far gone I didn't even think of it. To be truthful, you've been driving me insane ever since our first night out. I accidentally saw you bathing. I didn't stay long, but that image stayed with me. I saw you last night as well, and it worsened my state. Then I saw you tonight… I'm just sorry."

"I don't know if I should forgive you, but knowing how males can be about sex, I'll let you off the hook." She sighed. "Next time though, just ask, alright?"

This sparked his interest. "Next time?"

"There's always going to be more times than tonight. Who's to say I don't need something sometimes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Some women can be just as obsessed as men." She took the opportunity to grab him under the water, making him suck in a sharp breath. "Know that it doesn't have to be a quick job. Onii-san is a deep sleeper, and no one else is here tonight."

He looked around. "But still, it is outside, and someone beyond the fence would've heard us."

"Then what do you suggest?" Instead of just squeezing, she rolled her hands around, varying the times she applied pressure. "I could just stop and go back to my room to sleep."

"No, no, that's not what I mean," he groaned at what she was doing. "Grab your key. I'll drop mine off on the way back."

She stopped and he wished she hadn't. He put his towel around his waist, but had to keep himself down. His head swam as he got out, either from the heat or the pleasure, he couldn't tell which. He looked over at Yume, who got out before putting her towel on. He gulped at seeing her wet skin in full, and wished she'd hurry. She wrung out her hair and flipped it over her shoulder before retreating to the locker room. He followed suit, grabbing his things and followed her back to their hallway. He unlocked his door and threw the key onto the chair closest to the door. Yume had by then unlocked her door and opened it. He hastily closed his door and kissed her out in the hallway. She pulled them into the room and closed the door. He pushed her into it and trailed down to her neck as he tugged at her towel to let it drop to the floor. Once she was free of it, he licked and sucked on one breast while kneeding the other with his trembling fist. She reached between them and let his towel fall to the floor as well. Both stark naked, he picked her up and laid her out on the bed. Instead of resuming what he was doing, he went down to her core and started to set her on fire. Once he thought her moans were loud enough, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yume, would you mind doing this?"

Knowing what he meant, she shook her head and knelt before him on the floor and licked him before sucking. He let his head fall back as he felt his need growing and throbbing. He had to give her credit, she knew what she was doing. When he couldn't take it anymore, he moved her so she could sit in his lap and he drove in and out. Both groaned, but it wasn't deep enough for him. With her legs wrapped around him, he stood and laid her on the bed and got on top of her. At that angle, he was allowed freedom to move as fast as he could. He couldn't take it. He reached down between them and finished off again, spilling himself on her body. Getting up, he grabbed his towel and wiped off, then went back and wiped her body clean as well.

"I give you credit, you are the best I've had out of my short list."

She smiled at him. "I appreciate that. Now, if you don't mind, I think a shower is in order."

He frowned. "You find me that disgusting?"

Yume laughed. "No, I just feel kind of odd. Sweaty and the such." She got up and walked into the bathroom, only to come back out. "Want to join me?"

He shrugged. "Alright."

Once she had the water running at a tolerable level, she stepped in and he followed. He had to admit, she looked better with wet skin than dry. He was barely controlling himself again when she reached out and ran her palm over his chest. "So many muscles," she said, running her hand just to his tuft of hair and back up over his hip. The smoothness of his skin lit her on fire again. Without thinking, she drew him closer to her body and with him in hand, stroked what she needed touched. Through the pleasure he got from it, he watched as she heightened her own pleasure. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed him into her body.

He laughed. "Again?" he whispered in her ear.

She hooked a leg over his hip, allowing him to move.

"You have the same hunger as I do, _koibito_."

The fact he used the word _koibito_ derailed her long enough to let Itachi pump himself into her and reach around to stroke her. The two feelings made her need to suppress a scream as she tightened around him. He couldn't take the feeling of her tightening, and he released, not pulling out in time. "Ah shit!"

"It's alright," she said, leaning against a wall to steady herself. "I don't think we're at risk of anything happening." She pushed her wet hair out of her face and delicately wiped herself clean.

"I hope not. I don't need to be a father at age 18." He cleaned himself off and stepped out.

"Nor I a mother at age 17." She turned the water off and stepped out into the cold.

"I'd better get back," he said. "I still need sleep as much as you do." She nodded as he went back into her room to dress. She wrapped a clean towel around her as he pulled his cloak on. He paused and looked at her. "I'm sorry for everything tonight."

She smiled. "Don't be. I think we both needed this. Is three time enough?"

He grinned and shook his head. "No, it's not. But for now it will have to be. I don't know the next time we'll both need this, but if we do, I'll be happy to keep you as my _koibito_." He kissed her deeply and then left to his room next door.

Sighing happily, she fell back on to her bed that now held both her and Itachi's scent. Satisfied to no end, so fell asleep with ease, dreaming of the night.


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Yume awoke with her towel on the floor and sheets tangled around her legs. She sat up and rubbed her head, and then felt the soreness of her lower body. So it hadn't been a dream. Cold and quiet, Itachi had shown her a side no one else would probably ever see, and she'd probably never see it again either. There was a reason her name was "Damasu Yume", which translated to Dreams of Deceit. He'd remember it only as a dream, like her past _koibito _had. Every night he'd ask when they would move further, when they already had.

Sighing, she dressed and went into the bathroom to brush out the tangles in her hair. Once satisfied, she went back into her room, only to be shocked at another's presence sitting on her bed. "Itachi? What are you doing in here? Where's Onii-san?" She couldn't help but stare at his exposed chest.

"He's in the springs. I want to know something Yume."

"What is it?"

"Was last night a dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt I took you as my _koibito_ last night, but when I woke up, I had a physical soreness that only comes from that act after the second time. In my dream we did it three times. Tell me if I was really dreaming or not."

"You weren't. Your dreams actually happened," she said, shocked he had confirmed his dreams with her.

"Then tell me this. Do you think I can't control myself?"

Abashed by his question, she moved to stand in front of him. "No, I think you can. You controlled it for three weeks."

"Yes but I wasn't as close to you as I was last night, or even now. Do you think I can't after what happened?"

"I really don't know." She looked down at the floor.

"Yume, is it alright if I test something?"

"Test what?"

He made her face him and kissed her as deeply as he did last night in the springs, and it gave him the same desire to take her again. Grudgingly, he pulled back. "I can't."

"Why not?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

His head was swimming again with desire as he walked to the door. "I can't let you close to me. I'm sorry for everything yesterday, Yume."

"Don't be. Itachi, come here, please."

Reluctantly he obeyed and sat down beside her.

"The man I slept with last night didn't want to run away. He called me his _koibito_ without second guessing himself. Why are you now?"

"I've taken a lot into thought, and kissing you just now proved I can't control myself."

"Would kissing anyone else make you lose control?"

"No."

"Then why is it just me?"

He held his tongue. There was no truthful answer to that question. "I really don't know."

She moved to sit behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "You know, you have a lot of tension. Like you're holding up a lot. You shouldn't worry about things so much, and instead of looking for meanings, do what you feel is right."

He bent his head forward and drank in her words, knowing them to hold truth. "What I feel is right, right now, would take a lot of explaining if Kisame walked in."

She laughed and kissed his neck, sending chills down his spine. "Instead of doing that, how about I keep doing this. It'll make you feel lighter."

"But doing that would make me feel lighter as well."

She bit his ear in response and more chills appeared. "Take off your cloak and lay on your stomach."

He did so and she straddled over his back and continued working out all the knots in his body, putting him in a slight trance. Right now he'd answer anything truthfully and not know it.

"You never have the Sharingan active when you see me I noticed. Why is that?"

"I don't want to hypnotize you. I don't want to hurt you at all."

"Why?"

"You mean more than just another woman's flesh. There is no explanation why my body gets ignited around you, but it does. It doesn't want to hurt you."

She worked downward to his mid-back. Then she remembered something he had said. "What did you hear when you saw me the first time in the stream?"

"I hear you muttering things about your brother. About killing him."

"How long did you really stay?"

"A few minutes, no longer."

"Two days ago, how long?"

"A half hour."

"Why?" She dug her amethyst painted nails into his flesh.

He groaned. "I couldn't look away. Your body is flawless apart from the wound. Even that is superfluous."

"Did you think it was OK to watch me?"

"Yes."

"Did you get off on it?"

"Yes."

"So when you said you jerked two nights ago, you were watching me."

"Yes." Without warning, she stopped and the pressure of her body left his. He looked up to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Get out."

"Why?" He felt so bad he had hurt her, and he didn't know why. "Yume, I didn't mean anything bad by it."

"You used me for pornography. Instead of picking up Come Come Paradise, you used me."

"Yume, I couldn't help myself. You're so-"

"So what? You're gonna feed me the line 'You're so beautiful' to cover up what you really did." She hung her head. "How foolish I was to think I'd have a _koibito_ who remembered the love making instead of dreaming it." Shaking it off, she looked back at him. "If I had a choice, I'd leave to not have to look at you or think of what we've done. I don't, and I must respect my master's wishes of remaining with you and Onii-san. Because you are such a pig, I have to deal with memories."

"Yume-"

"Don't because your apology is falling on deaf ears. Because of your idiocracy, I want nothing to do with being your _koibito_." She turned her back on him. "Just go."

"Yume, I'm not going to try and cover up what I did. There's no apology meaningful enough for using your image for that. Last night was the first time I felt truly alive. Any other time, with someone else, I feel nothing. I just want you to forgive me. Forgive me like you forgave me from entering you without permission."

"After."

"What?"

"After we kill Kage, I will consider your forgiveness. Until then, I want you to swear you will not watch me. Not to think about me as your _koibito_. Nothing more than comrades."

"If it'll regain your trust, I promise." He picked up his cloak and swept by her out of the room. As he left, he heard soft sobs from behind the door. Yume's massage may have lightened him, but her distrust in him made him feel heavier than before.


End file.
